Naru Ayase
"Happy Naru!" '' ''- Naru's catchphrase '''Naru Ayase '''is the main protagonist of the Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live anime. Naru is a 14-year-old girl in 8th grade with a Lovely-type personality. She is very good at deco-ing things and ends up deco-ing everything she sees. A bit of an airhead, she has a dream to own a Prism Shop like Dear Crown someday, her favorite store. After participating in her first Prism Show, however, she ends up becoming the shop manager of the Prism Stone Shop in Harajuku. She can see the "colors" of music. Her Prism Live instrument is a pink electric guitar. It is also hinted that she had feelings for Kouji Mihama, as she cried despite bringing Kouji and her friend, Ito Suzuno, together, however she got over that heartbreak. At the end of the series, she resigns from her position in Prism Stone to become Dear Crown's new manager and figurehead replacing Juné. Appearance Naru is notably short, especially compared to Bell. This is due to her being born prematurely. She has medium-length pink hair that curls around her face and round, light-brown eyes with golden flecks. She tends to wear girly, cute clothing, often including lace, ribbons, and/or various shades of pink and pastels. Personality When Naru is happy, she can see the colors of music and a whole image spreads through her mind, however, when Naru can't, generally as a result of some emotional distress, she simply starts crying. She tends to have a cheerful, lighthearted personality, which is reflected in her catchphrase, "Happy Naru!". When pairs were being decided for Winter White Session, she was noted to be especially similar in personality to Otoha, since they both please others with a graceful and refreshing aura despite their clumsiness. Naru has never been good with Prism Shows but is on a whole new level when she hears music and can successfully perform up to three consecutive jumps and the Prism Live. Decorating items is one of Naru's strong points and can be considered as one of her hobbies. She is also very friendly and tries to get along with many people, especially those who might seem scary at first like Ito or Kouji; though she ends up getting along with them. She is also really perceptive to people's emotions, such as when she figured out that Ito and Kouji liked each other from the music. A personality development occurs in Naru when she decided to try new things on her own even though she couldn't do anything when she first became the manager. An example would be when Naru decided to compete seriously in the Dreaming Session tournament even though she applied at first only for Ann's sake. Her dream, inspired by watching Bell's Prism Show, is not to dance for only herself but to make all the viewers happy and enjoy themselves. Role in the Plot Becoming a Manager After decorating a Prism Stone, Naru witnesses seven crossed rainbows and discovers that she can hear its song. The following morning, Naru greets her cat Blue, her father and her mother before she leaves to go to school where her classmates, Rina Uchida and Ai Jouzenji, greet her and talk about the work experience program. Afterward, Naru finds out from Ai that she's sitting next to Ito Suzuno, known to be a scary delinquent who prefers to be called Cross for an unknown reason. When Ito arrives, both classmates immediately go back to their seats and Naru gathers her courage to talk to her. When she greets Ito by her first name, Ito immediately yells at her and leaves. After school, Naru walks home and feeling ashamed of her mess up until she hears a song coming from a rooftop. She describes it's color as the color deep under the sea and sees a light assuming it's the prism's sparkle. Naru re-energizes and walks home while a pink egg with rainbow heart patterns hops into her bag. At home, Naru tries to find a place for work experience. Her parents tell her that it's best if she focuses on one thing and Naru knows that it would be to open a shop like Dear Crown. After a bit of searching, Naru finds out Prism Stone is recruiting middle school girls for a manager position. At Omotesandō, the pink egg hops out of her bag and hatches into a penguin, Lovelin, and they take liking to each other. When she finds the line to the audition, Naru ends up being at the end with Bell Renjouji, from Edel Rose, right behind her. During the audition, Naru introduces herself with a weird speech. The owner isn't interested in her decorating skills either and she gives strange answers to all her questions. When Naru finds out that she has to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation, she spends every last of her minutes remembering the choreography. Her time is up, and she enters Prism Space for the first time. Without any Prism Stones on hand, Lovelin transforms into a Prism Stone containing the legendary Seventh Coord's Lovely Dress and she uses this stone to perform. When Naru arrives on stage, she completely forgets the choreography until a voice tells her to listen to the song properly. She follows the voice's instructions and sees the song's color and dance spread out in front of her which amazes the crowd with her dance and ability to perform the mysterious Prism Live using a guitar Lovelin transforms into. As Naru is about to do a Prism Jump, another girl skates in front of her and performs four consecutive Prism Jumps of her own. After the girl disappears, Naru is immediately selected to become Prism Stone's manager. Recruiting Employees When Naru is asked by Prism Stone's owner, Chisato Ibara, to prepare sweets for the Sweets Corner of Prism Stone, she decides to look for ideas at a sweets buffet. There, she meets one of her classmates, Ann Fukuhara, who teaches her the proper order to make sweets. When she learns that Ann could make sweets, Ann leaves before she could invite her to join Prism Stone and is left with a small bag of her handmade cookies. That night, Naru has trouble making the sweets until she is once again encountered by Ann who shows her how to bake a cake. After Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to join Prism Stone, and Ann accepts. She also finds out that Ann has her own Pair Friend, a bluebird of happiness named Poppun. Naru then asks permission from Chisato for Ann to help out. After tasting the sweets and watching the performance, Ann is selected as the new sweets manager of Prism Stone. While the performance was going on, the girl who performed the four consecutive jumps at Naru's performance appears once again, and calls herself Rinne. Now that she has found a sweets manager, Naru has to find a makeup manager to be in charge of the Makeup Corner as fast as she could. That night, she runs into Ito and greets her, but is ignored; however, Naru notices that she is wearing makeup. Knowing that Ito is her only classmate who hasn't found work experience, she asks her to join Prism Stone the following morning. Ito declines, but Naru soon finds out that she also has a Pair Friend following. Knowing that Naru and Ann agree that they are destined to work together, but Ito declines once again until she gives in to Lovelin, Poppun, and Naru. As Naru doesn't know if they will get paid or not, she suggests to Ito to meet the owner for more details. That night at Prism Stone, Naru introduces Ito to Chisato and tries to help Ito with her meeting in order for her to get accepted, but Ito ends up doing all the talking instead. Chisato then decides to hire Ito if she can pass a Prism Show evaluation and Naru has no idea if Ito can perform one. Naru then starts to panic and even offers to go with Ito to Prism Space, but ends up watching her Prism Show only to find out that she knew how to perform one all along. After the performance, Rinne appears quoting Ito's performance but is then forced back into her room and Ito becomes the new makeup manager of Prism Stone. Ito decides to bring the Pair Friend home naming it Cooloon and immediately makes clear that she isn't going to be personally involved with Naru and Ann. Opening of Prism Stone It is finally the time for Prism Stone's opening, but Ito doesn't greet their first customers and they haven't had many since. Ann then brings up Dear Crown's Easter event and they visit the shop running into Bell with Wakana Morizono and Otoha Takanashi. After Wakana makes fun of their store, Ann declares that Prism Stone will also have an Easter event. With little money, Naru and Ann have to think up of something that will make the event successful. While she is stumped on ideas for an outfit, she decides to treat Rinne to warm milk and shows her a rabbit origami teaching her the definition of Easter. Ann then runs to Naru with an idea for a cake that is huge, but DJ Coo tells them that it's out of their budget, and also suggests they have a Prism Stone-like Easter rather than try beat Dear Crown for it to be successful. During the night, she sees Rinne who disappears after looking at the rabbits on the moon and leaves the rabbit origami. Naru comes up with an idea to use origami as invitations for their Prism Stone-like Easter. Ann and Rinne also help out and Naru even comes up with matching bunny-eared maid outfit that Ito refuses to wear. As it is Ito's turn to perform for the customers, she ends up playing a rock concert which leaves them feeling cold, so Naru ends up performing a Prism Show to satisfy the customers and is joined by Rinne who performs four consecutive jumps once again. With their first event successful, Naru decides to take a photo to commemorate it and Ito ends up wearing the bunny-eared maid outfit. Searching For an My Song Prism Stone has started getting customers; however, Naru needs to have her own song, also known as a My Song. After work, she comes home and finds Rinne, who reminds her. Her parents tell her that she should dance to music she'd like, and remembers the Prism's sparkle when she first heard the song from the rooftop. When she goes up to there, she meets Tanaka-san, who points to the door as another person walks in and asks him for a song. He immediately gets mad at her and leaves. Ito advises her that a musician's song is their life which is why she got turned down. While looking for Rinne, Naru runs into the same person and apologizes; she is still turned down because it would only make her unhappy. Naru has no idea how she could get across what she felt when she heard the song, so she decides to use a picture book. Acting herself as the ugly duckling who is given happiness, she is able to get across what she felt when she heard it. As long as she doesn't tell anyone he wrote it, he agrees to write her My Song and introduces himself as Kouji Mihama. Happy Rain's Debut Naru, Ann, and Ito are going to participate the Try! Groovin' Session but Chisato Ibara dissolved the Prism Stone team as they no longer to promote the shop in this way. Ito soon notices that the song she wrote earlier for the team was changed. In fact, it was Kouji who changed the melody of her song. Later, Ito and Kouji are quarreling while Ann, Rinne, Naru, and Kazuki waited outside, wondering what they are up to. Suddenly, Bell and her friends showed up to thank Naru and Rinne for showing her the love around her. Otoha soon discovered Naru being discouraged, and Bell listened to the song Ito wrote, and the conclusion was that it was love. Ito's cool and sharp melody was surrounded by Kouji's warmth, and Otoha said it was basically a love letter from Kouji to Ito. Naru soon talked to Ito about Kouji's feelings and told her to confess to Kouji. Soon after Ito left, Naru cried because of her feelings for Kouji, but luckily Rinne was there to embrace her. Ito and Kouji soon came back, but they haven't named their team; Ito said they should use the word Rain, as it's from the first letter of Rinne, Ann, Ito, and Naru. As Ann said the word rain gives a gloomy feeling, Kouji said: "No rain, no rainbow", which means the sadness will go away and the happiness will come. Naru soon thought of the team's name, which is Happy Rain. Chisato Ibara gave them the team outfits she designed for them and the team got first place after Bell Rose. Image Song HEART♥IRO♥TORI DREAM Doshaburi Happy! (with Ann and Ito) Little Wing and Beautiful Pride (with Bell) Naru's Outfits Dreaming Session Music Mini Hat, Dreaming Harmony Jacket, Dreaming Harmony Skirt, Music Technical Boots Winter White Session Happy Naru Duck Hair, Happy Naru Duck One Piece, Happy Naru Duck Shoes Graduation Outfits Matching Mini Hat Arrange Hair, Matching One Piece, Matching British Boots Casual Outfits (Spring) Happiness Clover Necklace, Gingham Puff Sleeve, Sherbet Dot Culottes, Sherbet Pumps Casual Outfits (Summer) Pastel Pattern Shirt One Piece, Summer Ribbon Sandals Casual Outfits (Fall) Pearl Ribbon Arrange Hair, Pearl Collar Necklace, Fluffy Knit Cami, Polka-Dot Miniskirt, Dot Tights & Girly Shoes Casual Outfits (Winter) Pearl Headband Hair, Cherry Blossom Colored Knit Ribbon Cardigan, Cherry Blossom Colored Ribbon Skirt, Frill Socks & Cherry Blossom Colored Ribbon Boots Seventh Coordinate Outfits Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress, Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Brilliant Style) Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress Brilliant Style, Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Brilliant Style Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Platinum Style) Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress Platinum Style, Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Platinum Style Over The Rainbow Session Dancing Queen One Piece, Dancing Queen Shoes Prism Jumps Naru can make 3 consecutive Prism Jumps in solo and a single, 4th Prism Jump in episode 50. In a duo, Naru can perform up to 4 consecutive Duo Jumps with Rinne and 5 Duo Jumps with Bell. Solo Jumps Lovely Splash.jpg|Lovely Splash Pure Pure Arrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Lovely Rainbow.jpg|Lovely Rainbow HappyNaruInfiniteLive.png|Happy Naru Arrow Infinity Duo Jumps Naru&Rinne 1.png|Lovely & Star Splash Stardust Shower Naru&Rinne.png|Stardust Shower PurePureArrowduo.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Rainbow Arc Fantasy.png|Rainbow Arc Fantasy Lovely & Sexy Splash.png|Lovely &Sexy Splash 100% Pure Pure Arrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Infinite Prism Phoenix.png|Infinite Prism Phoenix Rainbow Arch Fantasy.png|Rainbow Arc Fantasy Naru&Beru.png|Starlight Feather Memory Trivia * Naru was born on under the Skater Goddess Constellation. ** Naru shares her birthday with Mion Takamine from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. * In Kiratto Pri☆Chan, Naru has a parallel version of herself named Naru Shiawase. She is the manager of the Dear Crown Shop, and she is still voiced by Emiri Katou. ** She is the third main character of Pretty Rhythm to have a parallel version of herself in a spin-off series with the first being Mia Hanazono in PriPara followed by Aira Nanahoshi in PriChan. Gallery Main article: Naru Ayase/Image Gallery Category:Rainbow Live Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Characters Category:Ayase Family Category:Happy Rain♪ Category:Dear Crown Category:Main Characters